Capable of Love
by Simply Ridiculous
Summary: A short one-shot about what might have happened if Mikael had reappeared at the end of 'Graduation', and how both Caroline and Klaus would have reacted. Would it bring them closer together? Or would Mikeal manage to push them apart? Caroline's p.o.v.


**The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me :(**

* * *

"He's your first love, I intend to be your last... however long it takes."

Klaus leaned in and planted a kiss on my cheek and my breath hitched in my throat. It was too much; it was too intense. It made everything more real because, in the end, he will probably be right.

"Congratulations, Caroline."

Tyler was really allowed to come back to Mystic Falls. It was the most selfless thing Klaus could have done. I had told him that I knew he was in love with me, but this wiped away any doubt I had.

Klaus pulled back, and I missed the closeness and that musky scent that was just so... Klaus. He met my eyes and I could see the emotions stirring. I often wonder why he never lets anyone else see this side of him, but at the same time I am glad it's only me. It makes me feel special, it lets me know that I am the one that Klaus chooses – not Elena like so many before.

"Let's get out of here, before twelve angry hybrids decide to pick a fight." he said softly with a smile, his arm offered out to me.

I smiled back at him, unable to stop a giggle passing my lips before I took his arm with mine and we walked down the football field away from stage with him. But we were soon interrupted by a cold taunting voice.

"Did you forget about me, boy?"

We both turned around and came face-to-face with Mikael. Looking up at Klaus I could see the fear on his face, just for a second, before he took a quick breath and cleared his face of any emotion. Of course he didn't want to seem 'weak' in front of his step-dad.

"Mikael." Klaus acknowledged, his voice not giving anything away.

Looking between Klaus and I, Mikael's face twisted into a cruel smirk.

"This is just pathetic, boy. Pining over this girl. Do you believe me now? You are not capable of being loved! You really will live forever alone, and nobody will be there to care. You deserve nothing more!"

I felt Klaus stiffen next to me. He would never admit it out loud, but it was clear that the verbal assault Mikael spat at him did have an effect. I waited for Klaus' anger to blow up and a fight to start between the two men, but it didn't.

Klaus looked vulnerable, like a lost child. Maybe he felt like one. Klaus had never spoken much about Mikael or his childhood, but I had heard enough. Just having Mikael stood so near him must be horrifying. Seeing Klaus like this made my heart expand. His pain effected me more than I would like to admit, and I knew I had to stop this torture.

"You're wrong." I whispered, not even blinking when Mikael turned to glare at me, hatred deep in his eyes.

"How dare you question me, little girl? You don't know him like I do – he is nothing but a low-life, murderous–"

"Stop!" I shouted, unable and unwilling to listen to any more. My hand moved to grasp Klaus', willing us both to be strong. "You are wrong. Yes he has done some terrible things, but haven't we all? You don't know him like _I_ do! I have seen his humanity and it is wonderful. And I know without a doubt that he is capable of being loved and, even if he doesn't believe it, he is capable of love himself."

Mikael took a threatening step towards us.

"Watch what you say before I rip your tongue out. There is no good in him and never will be. He is an abomination."

"No he isn't!" I knew that I was risking my own head, but I couldn't put up this any more. "And if anyone is a monster here – it is you. Your wife cheated on you, and you couldn't handle it so you blamed Klaus!"

As soon as I had shouted it, I knew it had crossed a line.

With a feral growl Mikael had launched himself at me with an intent to kill. Before I could react, Klaus had pushed me out the way and was on the floor with Mikael. But the older man had an advantage and soon had Klaus pinned down beneath him and his hand in his chest.

"No!" I shouted in both fury and pain. After all this time telling Klaus to leave me alone, I could not imagine a world without him.

I charged at him, knocking Mikael of Klaus and we both rolled across the floor. I felt his hand at my throat and then nothing. Mikael had disappeared. The veil had been lifted.

Klaus came over to me and helped me up whilst checking for injury. For a moment we just stood staring at each, afraid that if we moved something terrible would happen. Finally Klaus spoke up, his voice surprisingly raw with emotion.

"What you said..."

I cut him off.

"I meant it," I whispered, looking into his eyes so that he knew I was telling him the truth. "Every last word."

Not saying anything, Klaus lent in once again, this time capturing my lips in a life-changing kiss.

* * *

**Not to happy with this myself, but the idea has been stuck in my head for a while now and had to be written down.**

**Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
